Maykon Douglas
Maykon Douglas, um grande United States Champion da Antiga EWF e um wrestler bastante Hardcore, apesar de nunca ter ganho o Hardcore Championship. Maykon chegou a ser Tag Team Partner de Caio Paccioni (inicio de carreira), mas nunca chegaram a ser Tag Team Champions. United States Champion Maykon Douglas fez seu Debut de surpresa numa 20 Man Gauntlet Battle Royal que houve no Night of Champions 2012... não estava nada planejado sobre seu Debut e os participantes já estavam confirmados, só que Matheus Daniels atacou no Backstage um desses wrestlers deixando 1 vaga livre na Battle que foi preenchida por Maykon que não apenas participou como para surpresa de todos também ganhou! A Battle Royal não era por nada, ela valia uma United States Championship Match pra no próprio Night of Champions, onde Maykon conseguiu vencer o até então Champion L-Test, se tornando o New United States Champion! No Raw #8, Matheus Daniels enfrentou Maykon Douglas pelo United States Champion e disse que era ele quem deveria ter ganho o Title pois era ele quem deveria ter sido colocado para preencher a Battle Royal do Night of Champions... Maykon e Daniels tiveram a Match, mas Maykon ganhou por DQ após diversos Chair Shots impiedosos de Daniels que faz Maykon Douglas ser retirado de maca da Arena... Maykon Armbreaker Fire No Raw #9, após Caio Paccioni VS Kane, Matheus Daniels invdiu a match e atacou Kane mas ao se virar recebeu o Sweet Chin Music de Caio, que revelou que agora ele e Maykon Douglas eram a mais nova Tag Team da EWF, "Maykon Armbreaker Fire". Ainda no Raw #9, Matheus Daniels e Maykon Douglas (acompanhado de Caio) se enfrentaram em uma No DQ Match, mas durante essa Match, alguém encapuzado invadiu a Arena e atacou Caio Paccioni com um Steel Peep, Maykon então ataca o Wrestler Misterioso mas em seguida Matheus Daniels se aproveita da distração e consegue conquistar o United States Championship... Durante o Raw #10, no Main Event do Show, Matheus Daniels teve uma Promo onde começou à se gabar de ter ganho o Title e foi então que Maykon Douglas e seu parceiro Caio Paccioni entraram no ringue, porém de repente as luzes se apagaram e no Telão mostrou-se uma Promo em vídeo Misteriosa... Logo que isso acabou, Maykon Douglas revoltado começou a falar que já estava cansado do "amante" de Matheus Daniels e então ficou anunciado que no Summerslam 2012, Maykon Douglas e Caio Paccioni enfrentariam Matheus Daniels e o tal wrestler misterioso... No Summerslam 2012, quando finalmente chegou á hora do wrestler misterioso entrar para sua Match, as luzes novamente se apagaram e mostraram a mesma promo em video, porém dessa vez, quando tudo retornou ao normal, Jhown Punk mostrou as caras, revelando que era ele o wrestler misterioso o tempo inteiro... durante a Match, Jhown Punk ainda atacou seu próprio parceiro, Matheus Daniels com o G.T.S. e depois deixou a Arena sem nem se importar com a Match... Maykon Douglas e Caio Paccioni venceram tranquilamente após isso! No Main Event do Raw #12, Maykon e Caio enfrentaram os Ex-Tag Team Champions, Carlos Shadows e Gabriel Costa (New Brothers of Destruction) onde como grande surpresa da noite conseguiram a vitória No Raw #13, o caminho de Maykon Douglas novamente se cruzou com o de Matheus Daniels, dessa vez pela última vaga no Raw Money in the Bank Ladder Match do PPV Money in the Bank 2012, porém antes da Match se iniciar, Maykon pegou o Mic e disse que precisaria se afastar da EWF por um tempo, mesmo sem nunca ter realizado seu sonho de lutar em uma Steel Cage Match... Caio então lhe interrompeu, dizendo que não deixaria ele sair sem realizar esse sonho e que então no Raw #14 Maykon teria sua Match de aposentadoria contra seu grande amigo Caio Paccioni dentro da Steel Cage, que sem dúvidas foi uma grande Match, vencida por Maykon Douglas que encerrou sua passagem na EWF com essa grande vitória! Aparições na New EWF Maykon Douglas fez uma aparição na Royal Rumble Match 2014, mas não conseguiu sair vitorioso e No Explosive Night #11 (Old School) enfrentou o atual United States Champion, Daniel Bryan em uma Single Match, mas novamente saiu derrotado Conquistas *1x United States Champion *Night of Champions 2012 20 Man Gauntlet Battle Royal Winner * Slammy Awards - "Unexpected" Moment of EWF 1.0 em seu Debut, no Night of Champions 2012, sair vitorioso da 20 Man Gauntlet Battle Royal da qual não estava programado para competir e que como prêmio o vencedor ganharia uma Title Match ao United States Championship na mesma noite e não apenas isso... Maykon derrotou L-Test para conquistar o US Title * Slammy Awards - "This is Awesome" Moment of EWF 2.0 Powerbomb em Matheus Daniels pra cima de 2 Steel Chairs e diversos cacos de vidro - Raw #9